My Gift: The Upbringings and the Downfalls
by Typhlo
Summary: Ander has just finished high school. He has nowhere to go. Then, he is thrown into the Pokémon world with a clean slate. There is another that knows who he is. What will his destiny be? Only the story knows.
1. Chapter 1: Ander's Beginning

**Hey guys. I'm sorry but the chapter is actually called "Ander". This is my first story. I would like it if you could send comments to help me along. I do promise the chapters will get longer as I go. Thanks.**

* * *

Ander's Beginning

(Ander's POV)

I was coming home from school. It was the last day of the miserable torture that lasted for eight hours. Summer was coming.

To kick off the season, a friend of mine had a birthday tomorrow. He would be inviting the entire twelfth grade. They would also celebrate our graduation. With all these reasons there would not be a day like it.

I arrived at my house. I gazed into the living room knowing no one was home. His parents had gone on a business cruise for a month. Entering the house, the smell of fresh wood filled the air.

I went to my room and lay down on the mattress. The day had been busy. I had been waiting in a chair for a long time waiting to leave. After receiving my diploma, I stomped his foot, yelled "Woohoooooo!", and ran out of the building like all the other seniors.

"Well, I had an awesome day. Can't wait for tomorrow." I fell into a deep sleep.

(Next Day)

The party was a HUGE success. Every senior came and all the other high school students came also. The party was located by a lakeshore. Willows hung over the shore with lights tangled within the branches. Grills had been setup and presents were seen stacked in a chair formation. Ander was leaning against one of the trees. He stared out across the lake.

"What am I going to do?"

A friend of mine popped around the tree. Her name is Reanna.

"You could talk to me." She had a smug grin on her face. She had a way of eavesdropping on everyone.

"Like what?" I sighed. I stared into her stormy blue eyes. Her hair is dyed white all over except for a streak of red in the front. She leaned next to me.

"Tell me what you dream of."

"Well, I dream of a different place. I really don't like explaining it but I will say it is epic." I stared of into the distance. To tell the truth I couldn't remember much of my dreams. It always seemed to end with two blue eyes staring at me. I didn't feel afraid of them either, rather I felt at peace.

Reanna smiled and said, "I dream of one person. I can not say who. However, I think he knows."

I could only just smile back. "Then good luck to him. Hope you guys stay with each other."

She gave me a devious look. I turned and walked away. She began to murmur something. Before I disappeared from her site, I stopped. It wasn't of my will either. She yelled, "Sleep well, Caleb. I will see you tomorrow."

Feet began to work again and I walked home. I laid in my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gift

**Hey guys. Sorry about the first chapter. Its actually titled "Chapter 1: Ander's Beginning". A friend of mine did this but if you like the legend of spyro, please visit the writer VanishingPointRacing. So anyway here is the second chapter.**

* * *

The Gift

I open my eyes again to see that I'm no longer in my room. It all had shifted. I was staring at a clearing in the middle of a dense forest. In the center of the clearing was a being. The being was cloaked with shaggy garments of brown. A hood covered its face. The only part of the being showing was some toes that looked like talons. It sat with its legs crossed.

*Welcome, little one. I have been waiting for you.*

I looked around in shock. The voice had appeared out of no where. The voice spoke again.

*Do not fear. I am a friend.* The being stood up. *I have been your friend since we met.*

I tried to say, "Who are you?" but my voice didn't seem to work.

The being gesture to its head. *Use your mind. The voice won't work the way you want it in this place.*

I had questions arousing in my head. Where was I? Why doesn't my voice work? What was behind that hood? I concentrated and asked, *Who are you?*

*I am a spirit with a mission. And I am about to complete it.*

*What mission? What are you about to complete?*

The being then turned around with its back to me. It walked into the forest edge. I went after it in curiosity. We walked for what seemed like ten minutes until we came to another clearing. This one had a shallow pond in the middle. Colors emitted from pebbles at the bottom of the pond. The being turned towards me.

*Reach in and grab a stone.*

*Why?*

A rush of irritation hit my mind like a snow plow. I guess I shouldn't have asked that question in the first place. The being repeated its command with restraint. I walked up to the pond and knelt onto one knee.

*Choose the stone that fits you. Be careful those that aren't true.*

I pondered that statement. What could the "false" ones be? I saw many pebbles of shapes and sizes including color. I began by picking out stones of interest. I saw red pebble in the shape of a heart. I saw another pebble bright yellow in a wonderful circle. There was even one pebble that was black with white studded points.

None of the stones I liked. I kept searching. Then my eyes caught a spot in the pond. There was a small pebble. The space around it was a foot in diameter. A dip surrounded the pebble. The color of it was darkish blue. I soon realized a flame was twinkling inside. Without reason, I grabbed the pebble.

As my hand left the water, a sudden surge of warm energy shot up my arm. I jumped back in pain still holding the stone. *What is going on?*

*Just hold on.* There was hope in the voice.

Energy kept passing through me like shock waves. I had trouble standing on my feet. Stumbling with my hand still clenched.

*Open your hand.*

The shock waves ceased. Then, a flame lit up in my hand when I opened it. The flame was a darkish blue with a white center. The warmth of the flame was not painful however, it was more soothing. The flame crawled up arm. It soon reached my back and covered the entire length of my shoulders.

I said with exhaustion, *I hope you'll explain to me what happened.*

The beings smile came into view. It looked like a beak.

*Enjoy my gift. I have held onto it too long. Then I found you. Farewell, Ander.*

The scene began to fade. I was becoming weak. The last thing I saw was the being do some sort of jig. I woke.

I was not in my room.


	3. Chapter 3: A Clean Slate

**This is going to feel good if I could have some awesome reviews. Please read.**

* * *

A Clean Slate

My surroundings had changed. I was no longer in my bed. I was lying under some brush. Trees could be seen up above. The sun had risen above the horizon. Glistening beautifully through the branches, I began to think where I was.

I sat up. The feeling of drowsiness still hung over me. Slowly, I got up and walked out of the brush. My eyes were some how sharper than before. I could see everything in great detail.

There was a rivulet running by a few feet from where I stood. I went up to the water and washed my face. My hands didn't feel right. I looked at my hands and noticed they weren't there. Instead there were claws. I jumped slightly back in shock. Quickly looking at my reflection, I saw that the rest of my features had changed too.

The image seemed strange to me but, for some reason, I recognized it. I was ivory white on the front and dark blue on the back. Instead of a nose, I had a snout. I had small fangs and my eyes were red.

*I think I'm a―*

"Typhlosion!" someone yelled.

*Yeah, I think I'm a Typhlosion. Wait, who said that?*

I turned around and saw a boy in running gear. I stood in fright. The feeling was not my own either. It most likely came from instinct.

"Go, Croconaw!"

"No!" I yelled and ran off.

*This is too weird. First the dream, second I'm a pokémon, and now some human wants to catch me.*

I was then knocked off my feet from behind.

"Nice job, Croconaw."

I stood back up soaking wet. "Well, I guess there's no point in running."

The Croconaw sneered, "You will fight. Besides, why you have blue flame?"

"Croconaw, use **Hydro Pump**!"

Croconaw released the attack pretty fast. All I did was stick my hands out in front of me. I had my eyes closed the entire time and when I opened them, I was fine. I had not been harmed.

Before I could rejoice I got by an **Aqua Tail** and went flying.

*I need an attack.*

A hot taste in my mouth formed. It tasted like burnt wood. I tried to spit but what came out wasn't saliva. I had used **Flamethrower**.

Excited, I then aimed my flamethrower at the Croconaw.

"**Hydro Pump**, again!"

We soon went into a power struggle.

As I was running out of energy, something flashed in front of me.

"Croconaw, nooooo!"

The Croconaw had fainted. Seeing that I was the winner, I ran as hard as I could before the trainer could summon another pokémon. I was sweating when I knew I was clear of that trainer.

*I need a nap.*

I lay down to rest, thinking how scary today was.

"So Ander, how has your first day been?"

I opened my eyes to see who was speaking. I soon saw that I was in the forest from the dream before. I looked at the one who addressed me. It's the same hooded figure from before. "Who are you?"

The figure smiled. *I will give you a clue as we get closer.*

*Wait, you're saying I will see you in the real world.*

The figure smiled even more. *My name is R…*

And my dream faded away.


End file.
